Glass Melody
by FallenAnimeAngel
Summary: What if Gray's band: Fairy Tail gets sent to high school and meets people they never thought they would see again. Sorry, not very good at writing summaries. Rated T just in case. GraLu and other slight pairings but mostly GraLu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy **Tail**, Hiro Mashima does. Again, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS! I wish I did but sadly, I don't. I do not know if I will add an OC into the story or not, but if I do, they are mine. :)**

**Song Disclaimer: I will have bits and pieces of real songs in the story but some will be small things that I whipped up on the spot. At the end of each chapter I will tell you the name and artist of each song I used. PLEASSE DON'T SUE MEEE!**

**Fallen's Corner: First story! YAY!XD Constructive criticism is welcome. GOSH, I'm hungry! I MUST EAT MORE FOOD! :( IT'S SO FRUSTRATING! The next chapter might not be out for a while because I'm going on vacation but I will try to work while I'm there. ON WITH THE STORY! XD (Glass Melody stands for fragile story or song) Story may be in different POVs throughout the story.**

Chapter 1: Let The Show Begin

They could hear the crowd buzzing from their dressing room as the makeup artist darkened their pale faces. The chanting grew louder as the announcer walked on stage: _Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail_!

"Now, what you've all been waiting for, Fairy Tail! "

The red and black strobe lights came on revealing the three faint silhouettes on stage. The audience roared to life once more upon seeing the shadows. Then there was a loud clicking sound: _click. Click. Click. _The oversized concert hall fell into and eerie silence as the drummer, known as Natsu Dragneel, started playing with Gajeel Redfox, the guitarist, who was strumming along with the beat. Then, the famous Gray Fullbuster step out of the shadows and started singing the first verse.

_There's no need to cry no more_

_When you broke my heart in 24_

_I'll clean up this mess you have made_

_As the memory starts to fade_

Then a melodic voice came from by the drums as Natsu started singing the next part of the song.

_Not going to pretend no more_

_When you sold my soul for 44_

_As I look around this dirty town_

_I'm sending you going down_

Then, the guitar started picking up pace to go into a solo that was energetic but soothing at the same time. After the solo ended a low, baritone voice regurgitated out of the guitarist's mouth to sing the next line of the song.

_Climbing up till I can't climb no more_

_Watch out as I slam this door_

_Think about what you have done_

_To deserve this kind of torcher fun_

The crowd screamed as Gajeel stripped his vest and threw it into the raging audience. Their irresistible voices then blended to make a beautiful sound to complete the last of the song.

_When you walk away_

_Is when we really play_

_Get along with this, torcher fun_

_And when this day ends, we are done_

_Oh!_

The song ended, leaving a few fainting fans and screaming onlookers wanting more. The crew made their way back stage where their manager, Laxus, was waiting for them.

"Go get in the car after you clean up. Master wants to see you at Makorav Ent. in ten minutes." Laxus stated.

"What! Ten minutes! That's not enough time, we won't be ready!" Gajeel exclaimed obviously frustrated. But Laxus just dismissed him and went to grab Natsu who was trying to put hot sauce on everyone's food. They all went to their respective places to get their makeup removed, then met back up at the car. When they got to Makorav Ent., the Master was there to greet them at the door.

"Hello boys, no need to come inside." He stated as he watched them try to get through.

"Why'd you want us here then, old man? I've got to sleep sometime." Said an annoyed Gajeel.

"Well, I have some news and this is why I do not want you in the building, for I am afraid you will not be here long. I will send you home with the books you need and also your schedules. You will also make sure to go to bed early tonight and wake up on time tomorrow. So does ever-"Makorav said a little too fast before getting cut off by a very confused Nastu.

"Hold up, Gramps, what do you mean books and schedules and our tainted bedtimes. Who do you-"Nastu managed to get out before Gray interrupted.

"What he means, is that we would like to know what is going on."

"You're going to high school, Fiore High School, to be exact. You will go there to learn respect, discipline, and to improve in you vocal cords. You will attend the music club after school every Monday and Wednesday after school in the choir room. School starts at 7:00 sharp every morning. You will-"Master detailed before being cut off yet again.

"But old man, what about our band-"Gajeel started.

"Ya and there is no way I'm going to high school, never been and never will go.-"

"Gramps you can't do this, we don't want to go. Plus, you need us-"

"Everyone just be quiet so Master can speak." Gray said sounding very uninterested in the topic they are discussing.

"Thank you Gray, now as I was saying, you will attend school and music club or I will take your career away from you, you shall never see a single stage as long as I'm alive, understood." He finished.

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison.

"Good now get along now and get some rest; you have a big day ahead of you."

They all drove back to the three story condo they lived in together in silence. They do have a big day ahead, a very big day indeed.


End file.
